Finals
by RoyalRie14
Summary: One-Shot with SoKi Sora and OC .Kyashi and Sora retured to Destiny Islands after their long journey, and are finished the first semester of freshman year. Is Sora REALLY over Kairi? And...How will they do on these finals! AHHH! Chaos is on the way! XD


**This is a part of KH 3:New Beginning...but it is connected...and not connected so be warned...this is a MAJOR spoiler!**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE OK WITH SPOILERS OR YOU ARE OK WITH BEING CONFUSED!**

**Just warning you. But, it is a good story none the less.**

**Just...be careful, and ENJOY! :)**

"Ahaha! Finals? Don't exist! Today is not the last day! Ahahaha!" I said as we walked to Owndublue.

"Kyashi, they are real, this is really happening," Sora said looking at me seriously. "Did you even study?"

I looked away, "…"

"KYASHI! You didn't study!" He laughed, "You're going to fail!"

"You are so mean! I DID study…just not the hardest…"I said sulking.

Sora tried to comfort me, "It's ok, you're a freshman, and well, so am I, but none of us really study as good as we can…unless we are weird."

I laughed, "Sora you are so sweet." I kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Sora blushed, "Thanks Ki."

Finally we arrived at school. I walked through the doors listening to my Mp3. We walked to our lockers and put our coats away. Then I walked to the bench where Kasai was sitting.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!(Good morning!)" I said excitingly.

"Ohayou!" Kasai and Riku said in unison. We all laughed.

"Ready for finals?" Kasai asked.

I laughed. "Again? These are my last two, and they are the WORST! I think I will fail!"

"No you won't, don't worry," Kasai said.

Sora and I sat down. I sighed. "What the grape."

"What?" Sora,Riku, and Kasai said.

"It is like saying 'life sucks' but…not, you know what I mean?"

"No," they replied.

"Oh, well. So, um…whatcha doin?" I asked Kasai and Riku.

"Nothing," Riku said.

"Yeah, not much," Kasai replied.

"I am being positive!" I said throwing my hand up in the air and accidently punching Sora. I put it down" Oh my Stars! Sora! I am sooo sorry!" I said almost crying.

He rubbed his cheek and removed a tear from his eye," It's okay Ki, you didn't mean to,"

I hugged him, " I am so so so sooo apologetic!" I said crying.

He patted me on the back, "Kyashi look at me."

I looked up.

"I am fine love," he said smiling and wiping a tear from my eye.

I blushed, "Sora." Is all I could say.

"AWWW!Kawaii!" Kasai said.

I laughed and we all laughed happily.

"Kasai, I need to go," Riku said. " I have to go to the library to study."

"Okay Rikun!" She said hugging him. He walked off to the library. She turned around smiling. "Always trying to get the grade," she said sitting down.

"Kasai, why don't you go with him?" I asked her.

She looked shocked, "That is a great idea! See you before Seminar?"

"Yeah, I will come get you," I said waving goodbye.

She waved back and ran to the library.

"Soooo…." Sora said.

"Soooo what?" I asked.

"Soo…um, we are alone! Isn't that nice?"

I laughed," We are not alone, there are still people in this hallway!"

Sora blushed and laughed" Yeah…true."

"But…" I said.

"But?"

"But I can still tickle you!" I said tickling Sora. He burst out laughing. Everyone stared as they walked past.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Sora said still laughing.

I stopped and looked at him. He was smiling so beautifully. I ruffled his spikey, soft, hair.

He leaned down closer and closer to my face, slowly. Then he kissed me and we shared a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. We didn't part until we finally realized we needed to breathe.

I panted, "Crap! Why does paopu have to be so addictive!"

"I have no idea…" Sora said breathing heavily.

I sat down next to him so I wouldn't be on his lap.

"Well, it was nice at least."

"What?" Sora said looking confused.

I hit him and yelled at him, "Sora! You always forget the dumbest things! I love you, you lazy bum!"

He got red and laughed, "Sorry miss crazy face!"

"Well! You should go cool off Mr. meany pants!" I lauged hitting him again, lightly.

He laughed then got up looking at the clock. "Kyashi, you should go get Kasai now, I will go save our spots."

"Okay. See you soon!" I walked into the library. I found Kasai near the manga section, which was very dull. "Hey, let's go."

"Alright," Kasai said, "Riku already headed upstairs."

"So did Sora, so we better hurry it is almost 8:00."

So, we walked as fast as we could to Seminar 1 in Mrs. Eksnaskel's classroom.

I set my backpack down under my desk and reached for my bag, but I didn't have it.

_Crud! I left it downstairs didn't I? CRRRRUUUUDDD!_

I sat, and read the notecards I had and waited. I was nervous, I had never asked to get a pass , ever in my whole life.

Finally, after like what seemed like forever(5 min.) I got up and got the pass.

I walked to my locker, checked it just in case, then went to the bench. It wasn't there.

I walked to the office and told them what it looked like and they gave it to me.

I walked as fast as I could without running back upstairs.

I was burning hot by the time I got to the room. I walked to my desk, and as I passed by Neisan, he said, "Heero!" like…Scooby –Doo…weird. I sat down next to Sora, and studied for my finals.

School was finally over, and so were the finals, but now I had to deal with my hungry stomache, and these last hours here at school. This is why finals suck. You have to wait for the bus to come in the room, that is loud and obnoxious with a bunch of weird strangers and deal with it. And, if you have the last lunch, like me, you don't get like anything to eat because the people are evil…just kidding.

I got up. "Sora, we have to go to THAT room."

"Man! I hate that room!" He said getting up too.

"Oh well, who cares. We will have to do it again next year and all the years to come."

"We could walk home Kyashi."

"Noo! My parents would be pissed!"

"Yeah, true, well at least Kasai and your other friends are here!" Sora said.

"No, they left for some reason, well, not you Kasai."

"Yeah, you got me and Riku….and Sorakun!" Kasai said.

I smiled and hugged my friends. "You guys are the best!"

We broke our group hug and were about to walk to The Room, but then, I saw Kairi.

I stopped mid-walk. Sora looked back, "What Ki?"

"Um, nothing…I just saw Kairi," I said.

Sora and Riku turned frantically looked around. I walked over to Kasai. We both sighed in unison.

We watched as Kairi saw them, and ran over and gave them a huge hug. I saw someone who looked like Sora, but with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Kasai, who is that?" I asked pointing to him.

She looked over where I was pointing. "Oh! Remember? That is Vanitas!" She said quietly.

"Vanitas?"

"Yes?" he said, making me jump. How in the world is he that fast?

"N-nothing!" I said stuttering.

He glared at me. I looked away.

Kairi was flippin her hair and giggling…UGH! I wanted to just walk over there and-

Kasai put a hand on my shoulder. "It is ok Kyashi, she won't do anything."

I looked at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't, I saw the dark fiery aura around you," She laughed.

"Oh…."

"Yeah, just watch, it will be ok."

I watched. Riku came over to us. "Hey Kasai."

"Hi Riku! Um,what up?" Kasai said.

"Nothin, Kairi is just being a little…annoying."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

Riku glared at me, I glared back. "Watch it!" Riku said.

"Riku! Come on! Both of you are being idiots!" Kasai said.

I crossed my arms. I glimpsed over at Kairi and Sora, she was going on her tip toes…I realized she was trying to kiss him.

I ran over to Sora and hugged him. He turned around and Kairi went down.

"Hey Kyashi!" Sora said looking away from me.

"Baka…" I murmered.

"Kyashi… I apologize," Sora said hugging me back.

Vanitas came over. "What the heck was that Kairi?" He said angrily.

Kairi looked down, "Nothing…Sorry Vanitas…"

"Don't do it again! You swore you were over him!"

She sulked, " I know! I…was being stupid."

"We are all stupid at one point or another," Vanitas said caressing her cheek.

She blushed. " I love you Vanitas.." She said then she kissed him on the cheek.

I grabbed Sora by the arm and me, Sora, Riku, and Kasai went into The Room and sat down.

"Sooo…how do you think you did on the finals?" I asked Sora.

He sulked, "Terrible."

"Same here!" I said in a happy but sad voice. "Let's share our pain!"

Sora smiled, "Awww…Kyaashi you are so sweet!" He said then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

I hugged him. "Don't you love being married?" I whispered.

He rubbed my back, "Yes." He replied in a smooth whisper.

I shivered…"Ehehee…" I backed away and smiled.

Sora smiled back at me.

_This really is not a dream…life really doesn't suck…_

"**What the grape." **Isaid throwing my arms around Sora happily.

**And that is the end! I know it ended on short notice…haha, yeah..I could have made it worse. Well, I will make more! Hopefully…**


End file.
